1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stamping mold to stamp characters in workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a workpiece will have a trademark or manufacturing date stamped in it. A commonly used stamping mold employs only one mold insert for each character in the stamp design, requiring an operator to frequently change out mold inserts, which is inconvenient and inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.